The three sisters and the lonely sister ON HOLD
by wolf steel
Summary: AU buffy lives in a large family and is forgotten for a reason when she moves to SD she finds some help to become the beauty that she is, BTW i'm alking about Angel. it may not turn out like this but read it anyway!


TITLE: three sisters and the lonely sister

AUTHOR: By wolf steel

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these. If I did things would be very different. So please don't sue!

A/N: I've been thinking about writing this story for a while, but I didn't think it would be this long, lol. And who knows maybe it will get longer but that's up to whoever reads it if you like it or have suggestions just send me a review and I can see what I can do

I was the quiet, non existent one of the family. Four girls, faith summers, the oldest troubled one AKA party girl she was beautiful but in a skanky way, she had shoulder length dark brown hair she usually wore tight pants or high skirts with equally tight tops these sort of out fits looked like her second skin. Then it's willow summers, the smart, too nice fore her own good, goody goody. But even knowing that, she'll be the most successful one of the family, and then there's me. I'm the blonde that stays in my room and wears baggy clothes and no one talks to me. The loner. Than there's my perfect younger sister cordeila summers. The most popular girl at school that gets whatever she wants when she wants it. She how I stand out? All of my sisters have a talent, weather it's partying, clothes or homework or boys the four most important things a girl revolves around. I can't do any of those. This is the reason I want to crawl up and die. But I guess my room is just is good.

Oh, did I mention that my sisters and I are quadruplets?

All my life I've watched my family do what they want to do but I always wondered when my turn will be?

"Summers!" all of my sisters heads including mine turn to face the teacher. The small male teacher sighed and pointed to me, I nearly groaned how this get any worse?

"See me after class," damn! Question answered. When the bell rings I waited until the class was empty ignoring the glares from my two dark head sisters and a disappointed glance from willow. But I ignored them all and made my way towards the science teacher, MR Star, a small emotionless teacher man was eyeing me with something I haven't seen in a while.

Concern.

"Miss Summers can I see you notes?" like a robot that can't talk I gave him my notes and stared at my ripped sneakers, today I was wearing ripped dark baggy jeans and a thick black hooded. I had my short blond hair put in a messy pony tail. MR Star looked at my notes and put them out of sight then turned back to me.

"What topic are we currently studying?" this question took me by surprise. Let's see….. Nope got nothing. I never pay full attention to my studies just write down notes and use them before a test is pulled.

"Um- science sir?" I asked hopefully. He sighed and looked away.

"Buffy let me get this clear. What your doing isn't what your meant to be doing- and I'm not talking about the homework." I frowned at him.

"Than what is it sir?" I asked and started to play with the end of my hooded jacket.

"You have talent; beauty and when you want to, you can put your mind to anything and succeed with astonishing results. Not cowering in the corner like some low life!" he snapped at me. I bit my lower lip. Silence wrapped around us but one thought came to mind.

"How dare you," I whispered. He looked surprised. I looked at him with anger.

"How dare you say such things to me! I am what I am for a reason so how dare you tell me to change without knowing how I got to what I am and why! You have to know someone better well to tell them that their not acting normal! You don't know me at all so shut your wise ass mouth!" I snapped and snatched back my notes stuffed them in my bag and ran out.

I could feel eyes staring at me. Why am I so god damn fascinating?! I thought as I made my way to my locker. As I opened it I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jerked away and turned and saw Oz a small relaxed boy looking at me shyly. He was willows long time boyfriend.

"Oh Oz, you scared me." I said with no enthusiasm. It's not that I don't like oz, I do. He stays out of people's business and respects people privacy. It's hard to find a guy you can respect for that sort of quality but behind that I know he's worried about me and I'm afraid that he won't keep his good qualities that I see in him.

He smiled sadly at me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." I nodded and collected an apple for my lunch and closed my locker. I turned to him and juggled my apple in between my hands.

"So what can I help you with?" I asked. He shifted and scratched his head, his hair ruffling up some more, today it's brown, he changes his hair color a lot.

"I was looking for a beautiful red head that your related to, she's about yay high-" he raised his hand to point how tall she is. I bit into my apple, showing a zero care factor and pointed over near the vending machines when he turned around to see I walked away just barely hearing a-

"Thanks Buffy,"

I drummed my fingers on the boring table and looked at my watch. I've been sitting here for a little over half an hour and still had an hour to go. After I yelled at MR Star in science I earned my self an after school detention which was fine with me but I was gonna have a hard time explaining this to my dad. He had big news tonight and I wasn't there to hear it. Oh well I guess I could hear it later. It's not like he'll notice I'm there. But I have noticed my parents giving me there attention lately and frankly… it's starting to freak me out. I shrugged and noticed the teacher at the front had in fact fallen asleep I collected my books as quietly as I could and made my way to the front. MR Star had his mouth agape and was softly snoring his paper work as been neatly stacked in front of him and his cell phone was placed on top of the work. I grabbed his phone and put an alarm on it for another 30 minutes. I felt bad leaving the teacher here asleep all night he had a family to see. I turned and saw the rest of the after school detention group was also asleep I flipped my hood up and walk out of school.

As I got though the front door with my head bent down and my eyes zoned out I hardly noticed someone was coming my way.

Ufff! I bummed into someone who was a little taller than me and I fell to the hard wooden floor because I was unprepared.

"Watch it Buffy, gezz! Watch where you're going!" Cordeila snapped at me. I nodded not looking at her and slowly stood pulling my back pack on my shoulder. "You know, dad's really pissed at you I'm surprised you came back if I was you I'd go and find a life!" Cordelia laughed and walked away.

I slowly went up stairs and turned down the hall into my room. My room was large and I took the liberty to smile a little, since I spent most of my time up in my room I wanted to make it as comfortable as possible my large double bed had blood red duvet and black pillows to the right close to the wall next to the bed was a small wooden round table that had a framed photo of the family when my sisters and me were about 7 years of age and a dark blue digital clock sat facing the bed, next to me was my large wardrobe that was built in with the house. But peaked out just a little on the right side of her room from the door way was a large window the drapes were a heavy dark brown color then there was a desk with paintings and writings stacked up and about a meter and half from the foot of the bed was a large silver TV with a stack of DVD's next to it and underneath in the shelf under the TV was series of books. On the walls were all sorts of posters. This was my true home. I dumped my heavy bag on the floor and lay down on my bed.

It started a long time ago, when I was about 6 years old, a bunch of boys twice my age started to pick on me, my pulling my hair following me until I took the mistake of taking my mothers advice and told them to leave me alone, since they were from the rough side of town they started to kick and punch me, they were yelling that they were going to kill me, until my sisters came and stopped them. It was faith who turned around and said 'you owe us big time' before dragging me to the hospital. I thought about what she said I understand the concept of owing someone, but when dad and mum talked about it, it was like 'honey could you pick cordelia from gymnastics today?' when he'd groaned a yes she'd give him a kiss and say 'thanks I owe you' but what happened if they saved your life and you owe them your life? Since I couldn't give them my life I decided to make theirs better. When I was in third grade I was ahead of my class and I was happy that mum and dad were proud of me but I noticed willow was sad. When I asked her she said she worked really hard to get to the head of the class I was always first and she didn't enjoy coming in second. After thinking it over I decided to not pay attention in class as much as that saddens me because like willow I enjoying to stretch my mind further than I thought possible but soon over come this when she was rewarded on her academic studies and I saw the happiness though it all. Then cordeila liked this guy when we were in year 7 this was the time I'd dress in pink and wear flattering stuff when the guy asked me out, I was flattered but when cordelia found out that that guy asked me out, she was angry and sad at the same time. I found out form faith that she was upset at how I can get guys and how she can't. So I changed that, I dressed differently and I went deathly quiet which gave boys cordeilas undivided attention. For this I was happy. When I turned fifteen faith asked me to come with her to kick boxing classes we went for maybe six months and noticed I was picking up more than faith could. She yelled at me demanding how I could be better than her. I told her that I wasn't but she wouldn't listen so when we usually go against our instructor in a fighting match. I lost. This came as I surprise to everyone. So when I was yelling at my teacher today it brought back memories of why I was doing this.

To make my sisters happy.

"Buffy!" I turned and saw faith standing in the door way of my dark room. I was so carried away with my thoughts I never heard my door open. I merely looked at her.

"Dinners ready," I nodded and sighed. She looked me over and closed my door.

Although if what happened to me when I was six, happened to me now I properly wouldn't do this. Why? Well when I wanted to do it I was a child and I thought what I was doing was like paying off my debt now at 17 it just stuck, my personality is somewhere inside of me but I feel no need to bring it out. I rolled off my bed and shut my stereo off that was playing creed lullaby; it was a slow acoustic guitar. I went into the bathroom and washed my hands getting ready for dinner.

"Nice to see you've finally arrived, Buffy." My father stated. Hank summers was a man who loved every bit of himself and I wish he'd crawl up and die.

"Sorry," I mumbled and sat at my usual spot on the dinner table, joy looks like dad ordered out. Pizza I went and grabbed a slice of cheese pizza and put it on my clean china plate. Chatter was loud and constant until mum demanded all of our attention.

"Girls, I know you love LA but I've decided to move." Every one looked up including me; dad just stabbed his pizza with a fork. "With problems at school, and between me and your father. We felt it best…" she took a deep breath an announced. "To get a devoice." Every one gasped and yelled at mum for an explanation. I ducked my head and took the chance to smile. _Bout time mum_. After some argument mum announced when we were to be moving..

"At the end of the week, so start packing," mum took a bite of her pizza cordelia stood with outrage written allover her face.

"I want to stay with dad!" mum was going to speak but decided dad should take care of this one.

"Cordy, My sweet you can't for many reasons." Cordy not wanting to argue with our father left it at that and stormed out of the room. Willow went after her with tears in her eyes and faith sat their biting her black nails deep in thought. I took a bite of my pizza and went towards my room to prepare packing. But walking out with amusement in voice I said.

"Thanks for dinner," Not seeing the shocked faces of my attitude AKA not giving a shit.

During the week I felt glares at the back of my head that were creating migraines throughout the school and home. I rubbed at my head sorely as I sat at my desk late at night every one had gone to bed as far as I know and I was packing away the last of my stories on my desk, first I have to file them away in a cover of sorts and put it in the box. I rubbed at my head again and groaned.

"Buffy? Are you ok?" at the soft voice I turned to see my mother in her pink pajamas with a coffee in hand. I nodded and turned back to my work but I was surprised when she came in to my room and shut the door.

"Ok, my quiet one, lets talk." I spun around to look at her she seemed sincere but I'm guessing when she said 'lets talk' I guess that means I'm listening to what she has to say. She sighed and sat on my bed she just stared at the bottom of her coffee cup, I waited for her to begin.

"I wonder if I'm doing the right thing, I know moving is one thing but divorce is also a different thing. It's so much. God I feel so sorry for Cordy, Willow, and Faith. They all have lives here and their so happy." She stopped to take a breath "I only what was best for my girls, but I wanted to let go of the past and move to a new beginning, but the real question is will I be strong enough… no I will be strong enough otherwise I will fail them" she smiled sadly to herself and stood and started to walk out. "Thanks for the talk, don't forget to go to bed." She closed my door and I put my last story in the box, taped it up and wrote the boxes contents on the top and turned my light and headed to bed, thinking about what mum had said


End file.
